


Memories Burned into My Mind

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, Death, F/F, Feels, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The Arsonist reflects on the events that led her here, while watching the fire burn.





	Memories Burned into My Mind

The arsonist reflects on her life before this moment. Memories played out slowly in her mind as she absentmindedly watched the flames rise higher and higher.

She thought of how dull her life used to be. She just walked around life without any kind of purpose, hoping that something would change, or that somebody would rescue her. She always had an odd fascination with fire. It was beautiful how it danced and grew in size. It was so beautifully chaotic with the power to destroy anything in it’s path. She decided to take fate into her own hands and burn things to the ground. The power to change things was in her hands, for once she felt like she had control in her life.

And then that started to change again when the serial killer came into her life. The serial killer smiled a smile that was as warm as the arsonist’s fires. She put a warmth in her heart that she never felt before. The arsonist never wanted to show anyone this side of her, opening up to people would only bring bad things, she told herself. She felt weak. She couldn’t let her ice cold heart thaw out.

However, she couldn’t help herself. Everyday she could feel herself opening up more and more. She felt the kind of warmth her fires could never provide her. Everytime the serial killer was around, the arsonist’s heart beat faster and faster, almost as if it was going to explode out of her chest. The serial killer was very aware of how the arsonist was wrapped around her finger, She tells her “I love you.” however to the arsonist it feels empty. She mutters back an empty “I love you too.” She didn’t want to feel so exposed and helpless. She couldn’t let her heart be so exposed only for it to get stabbed.

She stares blankly at the box of matches and can of gasoline in front of her. Her blood runs cold thinking about it, but it had to be done. She told herself that the only way she could “win” was to survive to see everyone burn. She couldn’t get so close to winning only to get stabbed in the back. Her hands shake as she reaches for the materials she needed. She stepped out into the night that seemed so calm, but the arsonist knew that it wouldn’t be like that for much longer.

And just like that, fire illuminated the night sky. It was beautiful. It was a beautiful ending to the most beautiful person the arsonist knew. The flames grew higher and higher, and the sound of the fire roaring filled the silence of the night. The smell of smoke started to become more and more unbearable. As the arsonist left the area, she heard the scream that would forever be burnt into her memories. The serial killer might have been burned, but the memory of her would always stay, no matter how painful it was.

The arsonist felt a wetness on her face. She looked up for signs of rain, fearful that the rain would put out the fire. But there was no rain, just tears. She quickly wiped her tears away, but they kept coming. It was as if years worth of tears came out all at once. But she knew the tears would just freeze and make her heart cold and frozen like before.


End file.
